dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Becka Rangers: Dory Charge
|cgrating= |brainstormyear=2016 }} Becka Rangers: Dory Charge is an internet parody of Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Finding Dory, set in the same world and serving as a sequel to Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder. As told on DeviantArt, it describes how Dr. Cendo must stop a new threat inspired by the old one by getting his old team to recruit members for a new team - this time, with Ranger suits themed off of characters from Finding Dory. Plot When Barracudron's evil clone arrives to pick up where the original left off, Cendo is forced to call the Nemo Thunder Rangers out of retirement. But with busy adult lives and the clock ticking, the team realizes they're gonna need young replacements - and soon. The team sets to work finding worthy successors. After watching Finding Dory, Dr. Cendo uses his discovery of the Gems of Charlie - said to be even more powerful than the Gems of Coral - as a way to make new Australagems and create the next generation of Nemo Rangers: Dory Charge. Characters Dory Charge Rangers Allies * Dr. Cendo: The kind mentor that was there for the Nemo Rangers, now with a lot more experience. Nemo Thunder Rangers Villains * Barracutrox: The evil clone of Barracudron, set to pick up where the original left off, but nastier. * Sabichubs: Seaweed-haired advanced Chubblers. * Various monsters Weapons * Whalespeaker Hand Cannon: Beck Tangle's new sonic hand cannon, based on the "Speak Whale" gag from Finding Nemo. Has similar damage effects to Beck Saline's Lucky Fin Missile Launcher. * Octo Multi Whip: A multi-purpose, multi-tentacled tool in Rob's possession. * Sonar Saw: A buzz saw that can emit damaging amounts of sonar on enemies as well. In the possession of Gordon, and based on Bailey's issues with his sonar in Finding Dory. * Cleaner Scythe: Juan's weapon, which can inflict massive amounts of damage similar to the Jelly Staff. It can shoot energy projectiles as well as be used as a traditional scythe. It is named after Jacques' obsession with cleaning things in Finding Nemo. * Scum Zapper Baton: Terry's signature weapon. Inspired by Gurgle's hatred of the AquaScum 2003 in Finding Nemo. * Jagged Tooth Blaster: Brett's blaster, which can shoot out globs in one mode that eat into an enemy's flesh and then harden quickly to take the form of seal teeth. Morph call "Dory Charge, Just Keep Swimming!" Zords As with Nemo Thunder, the zords are based on the avatars. Dory combines with Hank to form the head and chest of the Aquarium Megazord. Bailey forms the legs, and Fluke the arms. Gurgle becomes chest armor. Jacques has his own Megazord form. Theme song Becka Rangers! Becka Rangers! With the ocean at bay; A new team finds a way! Gotta keep land and sea alive! A new generation; The same war will come! Hold on, it's Dory's time to thrive! Go Go Becka Rangers! Flowing to the top; Go Go Becka Rangers! Sea monsters on land flop! Oceans surrender! (Dory Charge!) Now or never! Rangers! x 4 Becka Rangers: Dory Charge! See also * Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/journal/poll/5762678/ Nemo Thunder restoration poll] at DeviantArt Category: Completed projects Category: Projects from 2016 Category: Power Rangers parodies